


A new leaf

by madswritings



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Crime, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You caught an eye of a new officer quite quickly and you can’t deny you took a liking in him too. When he asks you on a date you don’t know what to expect but you sure didn’t expect this. | As per request on Tumblr





	A new leaf

Your day started as usual. You woke up, drank coffee then got dressed and got down to the basement. There you put on a plastic apron and entered the room which sometimes, jokingly, you call your Kingdom. Ailden Morgue and Crematorium is your home. Not because you work here, but because you grew up here as did generations before you. And, as your father before you, and his father before him, and so forth you too ended up serving local PD by providing autopsies and reports. Nowadays Police use big hospitals and their morgues for examinations and body storage but your family had a contract signed since over a hundred years ago and both you and the PD honor this contract to this day. You usually have a lot of work but with two hired assistants you do pretty well and as far as you know the PD doesn’t think of exchanging your services for those of the hospitals.  
As you enter the morgue, the biggest room in the basement, you already expect to find your assistants here but, of course, they are not. Probably got stuck in the traffic so you don’t think much about it. They will get here eventually.  
You walk to the desk by the wall and lift a clipboard to your eyes examining your schedule for today even though you remember it already. Two autopsies today and if no one else gets rolled in you pretty much have a relaxing day ahead. As you put down the clipboard you think of turning on the radio but think better of it. This would only interrupt your voice and video recordings of the autopsies you have to perform.  
Thinking about what you should do with possible free time you put on the latex gloves and turn to storage chambers to retrieve your first body when you hear elevator turning on. From the sound you can already tell which elevator is being used and you know that it’s the one that can hold a couple of men and a gurney. So you turn to the door waiting for it to open and first fresh pick of the day to slide into the room.  
You don’t have to wait long. You hear a soft bell of an elevator ring when it announces it’s safe to get off and then footsteps. The gurney slides in first and behind it, pushing it, you see Tom.  
“Hello there.” You smile seeing him. This man always seemed a bit awkward to you, but you quickly took a liking in him for some reason.  
“Hey, Y/N.” He greets you as he makes the gurney turn and stop by the side of the examination table. With that he straightens his back and looks at you. “Beautiful day we’re having.” He says without a smile and you almost snort.  
“As you can say I see nothing here. No windows.” You explain before your amusement goes misunderstood and Tom looks around then nods, like he’s deep in thought.  
“Indeed. My apologies.” He says and while he’s not looking at you, you examine him secretly.  
Police uniform fits him, but something about Tom gives out the feeling that he would do better in higher responsibility positions than just wheeling in corpses. You‘ve seen enough men of law to see that Tom’s demeanor is more of a detective’s than simple officer’s but maybe he’s just aiming high in his mind.  
“Can you look at it?” Tom makes you snap out of your thoughts and you flash him a polite smile.  
“Sure. What happened?” You ask walking to the body bag and making sure your gloves are on right.  
“OD’d I think.” He says and you unzip the bag looking down on a woman who obviously has been dead for a day or two.  
“How soon do you need the report?” You ask giving brief examination to the woman, looking at her wrists, her inner elbows, her neck.  
“A day or two. She was found in a strange setting, that’s why autopsy is needed.” Tom explains and you nod, then raise your eyes to him.  
“Strange setting?” You furrow your brows and now Tom nods.  
“Looked like a torture room. I heard whispers or Jigsaw.” He explains and you straighten your back, your eyes now raised in surprise.  
“Jigsaw? Are you sure?” You ask and Tom nods, his face is unreadable.  
“Interesting. Okay, then let’s have a look.” You mutter and unzip the bag fully, looking for a one distinctive mark that Jigsaw is known to leave. Finally, you see the well-known puzzle piece cut out from woman’s inner thigh.  
You raise your eyes to Tom and he looks at you with a look of a knowing man.  
“You knew?” You ask and he nods but says nothing else.  
With a worried sigh you step away from the body and take the camera then take a photo of the puzzle piece on the woman. As you put away camera safely you look at Tom.  
“Put on some gloves, over there, and help me put this woman on the table.” You explain and Tom looks at you a bit surprised but then without a word turns taking out a pair of gloves out of the box and puts them on.  
When he returns to the table you already completely revealed the woman in the bag.  
“With three.” You say when he picks up body by the shoulders. “One, two, three!” You both lift it then put it down on the steel table where you will perform an autopsy. “Thanks.” You mutter pushing now empty gurney to the side while Tom takes off his gloves.  
He watches you as you take out the voice recorder from your pocket, turn it on and place it near the table so it can pick up your voice without a doubt. He turns his eyes to find a trash bin where he can throw out used gloves and then his eyes turn back on you as you begin working on the body. Not only he’s curious what you will be able to find, he also just likes to watch you work.  
After a close brush with death when Gordon almost captured him Mark left the city and became Tom Lund. It was easy for him to fake all necessary papers to get hired in the local PD and to keep a low profile Mark chose to start as a simple officer. Yet, his current boss noticed his skill so now he was present in murder scenes even if it was to move the bodies here.  
Yet he didn’t mind being here or visiting this place often. Despite his best efforts he finds owner of the morgue, you, very intriguing and likeable. Mark never thought about it earlier but recently he discovered that he likes women who are not afraid of death and you, for sure, are not afraid of it. Mark watched you closely for last two months, sometimes even following you, trying to understand what’s that keeps him drawn to you, but without a better answer than just feelings happening when he least needs them, Mark decided it’s time to do something about it.  
You are a first woman after a long time which Mark actually likes but there’s a problem. He already started his work here and getting involved with you would mean lying. And he can’t have a healthy relationship with a woman and hide majority of his life from her.  
Suddenly, brilliant yet very risky idea strikes him. He has to at least try.  
As he steps towards you you glance at him and notice his approach.  
“Leaving?” You ask with a smile because, after all, you like his presence, especially when neither of your assistants are here, but you both have work so you know you won’t try to stop him.  
“Yeah, need to get back.” He also glances at the gurney and you nod.  
“Well, I won’t shake your hand.” You try to joke and Tom smiles back at you.  
“No need.” He nods and you nod back then he walks to the gurney. He puts one hand on it as he freezes for a moment then turns to look at you. “Are you free tonight?” He asks and you really weren’t expecting this so you just blink for a moment, shocked, then snap out of it.  
“If no one else gets wheeled in then yes.” You reply and Tom nods, remains silent for a moment like he’s thinking if he really wants to do this, then raises his eyes back at you.  
“Would you want to go out with me?” He asks. “Dinner.” Quickly adds and you smile even more.  
“I would love to. Come pick me put at 9. I’ll be ready by then.” You say and so it doesn’t become awkward you turn to the body. “See you tonight.” You say and Tom looks at your back for a split second then turns to the door.  
“See you tonight.” He responds with a smile.  
________________________________________  
When Tom picked you up you felt nervous but Tom obviously felt even more nervous than you. He barely spoke even though it was clear he tried to be polite and attentive while he drove you both to the restaurant he picked. You didn’t expect him to pick something fancy or crowded and you were right.  
When Tom pulled in simple diner’s parking lot you felt relieved that you two will end up chatting in a relaxed surroundings and that you, apparently, know Tom well enough to at least know his choices while going out.  
At first you chatted about nothing much. The weather, some politics, childhood and other things that just keep the conversation going instead of leaving silence, but once you ate the topic changed to work.  
“So what did you find?” Tom asks as he’s sipping beer. You keep him company by having white wine.  
“On the woman?” You ask taking a piece of cheese from a plate you ordered with your wine.  
“Yeah. Is she really a Jigsaw victim?” He asks and you can almost feel the curiosity behind his nonchalant behavior. You smile and look at him.  
“I’m pretty sure of it but you know, it can be a copycat or something.” You say and Tom smiles as he tries to pick out a piece of cheese from the plate. “Or it can be that detective who’s presumed death.” You add and Tom freezes. He raises his eyes to you slowly and you chuckle. “Oh relax, everyone thinks he’s dead. It’s just a copycat.”  
“And what if it isn’t?” He asks and you almost laugh again but notice how serious Tom is.  
Silence falls between you two. What should you say? You’ve been interested in Jigsaw once you heard about him in the news. You know that he’s dead, you read his autopsy report because you have a friend where he was brought. You also know everyone who went after him are now dead, including the detective who apparently was Jigsaw’s apprentice. You know this whole story. Everyone knows. But how honest you should be while answering Tom’s question? Should you lie and say that sick people like that detective should be locked up for the rest of their lives or tell the truth? The truth you carry deep in your heart that you agree with Jigsaw’s work. That some people deserve to be tested and deserve to die if their resolve to live is too weak? That it’s good that this town is going to be cleaned from degenerates if the real apprentice is now here.  
You clear your throat and glance down at your glass.  
“Well, I guess police will have to capture him.” You say not noticing how curious Tom’s look becomes.  
“Do you think Jigsaw’s work is a crime?” He asks while you keep looking at your wine and start playing with a cheese cube in your fingers.  
“I think he had some interesting ideas.” You mutter then quickly raise your eyes to him. “But of course killing people is not the answer.” You add almost feverishly. You don’t admit you secretly side with a serial killer on your first date.  
“But he never killed anyone.” Tom adds. “Technically.” He shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.  
Suddenly everything snaps into places. You know you don’t have the whole puzzle yet, but you are sure Tom agrees with Kramer’s ideology. The thought makes you smile.  
“True. But the system is flawed like that sometimes.” You say almost slyly, happy that you found someone who doesn’t condemn Jigsaw without even thinking deeper about what he did.  
Tom raises his eyes to you and smiles, genuinely.  
“And as they say, great minds think alike, right Y/N?” His look is intense, he’s trying to corner you, but you don’t feel like you’re being pushed, you feel like you are being recruited.  
“That’s true, Tom.” You swirl wine in your glass and Tom’s smile becomes a bit wider.  
“Please… Call me Mark.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr madswritings.tumblr.com for rules and fandoms I currently write for.


End file.
